


The First To Forget

by polybi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AO3 exclusive, Alex still affected by that night on the rooftop, Astra tries to help, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: On the anniversary of That Night On The Roof, Alex is still feeling the guilts. Can a small gesture from her now-wife help? Drabble.





	The First To Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/gifts).



As they sat on the sofa, Astra In-ze gave Alex Danvers the envelope. This was one of those times when Alex was thinking about what could have been. What if the knife did not kill Astra. What if, after being shot towards the sun after the funeral, the rays did not revive the General. What if she did return, not as the loving woman, and later wife and even later mother, but a Kryptonian General seeking justifiable revenge.

It was the 4th anniversary of that fateful night on that, not to mention their beautiful daughter’s 2nd birthday. And Alex was in tears all day. The “army” tried to help that week before the day: Kara tried to cheer her sister up, along with Cat, Leslie, and Lena.  Eliza and J’onn did their best, as well as everyone at DEO. Alex’s ex, Maggie, got her an entire wardrobe affixed with the symbol for Alex's favorite band, Florence & the Machine, while Indigo, of all people, hacked Alex’s phone and downloaded Florence’s new album, “High As Hope.” _(The reforming villain swears she got the tracks legally. No one believed her or considering everything, cared.)_

But as appreciative as the DEO operative was, she was still a mound of guilt over what happened.

So with their little girl asleep Astra canto sit next to her teary-eyed wife and gave her a pink envelope that had a bit of heft to it. Alex found out why when she opened the envelope, found a card that simply had a beautiful picture of a sunrise with no words. Upon opening the card, on the left, in a clear packet, was a necklace. It was a plain gold necklace with a small gold heart attached. It put a smile on Alex’s face and she was just about to kiss the woman who gave her when said women pointed out the right side of that card for Alex to read...

 

**_The first to apologize is the BRAVEST..._ **

 

**_The first to forgive is the STRONGEST._ **

 

**_And the first to FORGET is the HAPPIEST_ **

 

Then in blue ink...

 

_**I love you,** _

_**My BRAVE One.** _

 

No words were said as the Kryptonian and the Earthling looked at each other, tears blurring their individual vision.

And then, sobbing heavily, Alex leaned over and deeply kissed her General. Astra returned the kiss with equal passion...and sobbing.

Maybe it was the necklace or the words on the card, or maybe she was just ready. But Alex Danvers seemed to be in the on the road to happy.

**FINIS**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Christian Post for the proverb that that was the genesis of this story.
> 
> I hope the recipient of the gift enjoys it, as I hope all of you, I also hope said recipient finds the Easter Egg.
> 
> The next chapter of Blank Page is on the way.
> 
> Kudos are nice, actual comments are better.


End file.
